Pink
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: Oneshot/Multichap: Phil attempts to rid Sam of her phobia of weddings.. Please review! xx


**Pink**

**Oneshot/Multichap: Phil resolves to rid Sam of her phobia of weddings. **

**Rated: T but it's nothing too adult :)**

**Set: Present day.**

She ran her soft hands up his sides and up his chest as she walked up behind him, her husband. Her forehead rested against the smoothness of his back and her arms tightened around his waist. A breath escaped her lips and the warm air tickled him into turning round in her arms, a smile uplifting his features. She took a moment to look at him: He was three years older than he had been when he left Sun Hill, yet he hadn't aged at all. The years had been good to his features- if only she could have praised her own in the same way.

The age gap between them had plagued her mind more than he had known in the years they had known each other in such intimate circumstances. She was now holding the tender age of forty-four, while he was but thirty-eight. However, they had both moved on from their pasts now, and Sam's forties were good for her. She felt alive and much more secure than she had done years previously: her eyes encased constant sparkle, and she seemed a whole different person. Sure, sometimes she slipped back into the closed-off Samantha Nixon she was as DI, but that was pure habit. All she had needed was a little TLC.

Besides, she was no longer that same detective inspector. She was no longer obsessed with getting promotion, because she _had_ her promotion. There were not two, but three letters standing proudly in front of her name.

DCI Sam Nixon.

Well, for work that was. As of the night before, she had succumbed to being Sam Hunter.

"It's too early to be up," she murmured from tired lips, kissing his chest once.

"It's also too hot to sleep," he replied, slipping his arms around his wife's slim form and leaning into her for a moment.

"That was the scariest day of my life, Phil."

"I'm just glad you didn't go all meringue on me. Like those women you see that have a dress that practically knocks out the guests as you walk down the aisle."

"I'm not sure that's really me," she grinned.

_Terry caught a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye and turned in his seat, causing those around him to do the same as Sam walked down the aisle, Jack's arm holding her right._

_It wasn't a church so much, in fact it was a registry office, but Phil had organised a beautiful room decorated for their day; it seated enough guests to include family and friends, about forty in total. A bearable number, Sam had said, not too many. The number included colleagues mostly, the ones that they were still in contact with from Sun Hill, and a few newer ones, other friends, Phil's mother and brother, and some of Sam's cousins._

_Phil looked up as she walked into the room, a grin creeping onto his face as he saw the look of humiliation on her face- she never had liked being the centre of attention. She raised an eyebrow at his grin, which he couldn't get rid of, though the look that passed between their eyes said it all. He had told her how beautiful she looked, and she had blushed an even deeper shade of pink. Her dress was a simple cream, fitted and slender, just touching the floor. It had a low back and showed a small amount of cleavage at the front, leaving a lot to the imagination._

_When the blush had left Sam's cheeks, she smiled, keeping her eyes trained on Phil, not all the people watching. She ran a hand against the pale material that covered her stomach and her eyes held something else in them. 'Yes' she mouthed subtly to Phil, watching his eyes grow wide in anticipation. _

_As she stopped beside him, his eyes questioned her and she nodded, a little smile on her face. _

"Is it too early to want breakfast?" Sam asked, tilting her head.

"The very reason you order room service, _dear_," he grinned at the use of married-couple terms.

"Good. Just don't call me that. Makes me feel about ninety." She played with the hairs on his chest with careful fingertips, twirling and teasing at them gently. Her voice had become a little mused and distant, she was thinking.

A little later, Sam was eating eggs hungrily while Phil was looking across at the elegant wedding dress Sam had hung up on the back of their suite door. She had looked beautiful in it. And even more beautiful, he thought, in the expensive silk underwear she had worn under the dress. It too was an off-white cream with embroidered tiny pearls along the top seams; she wore it while she ate her breakfast, with a thin silk dressing gown over the top. The silk had slipped off her leg as she had her leg pulled into her stomach, exposing her smooth tanned skin. This was better than goddesses in myths- she was very real, chugging down eggs, and belonged all to him, he grinned to himself.

_"I'm never going to get married."_

"_What?" Phil looked across at his girlfriend as she put down her glass of wine; he thought that was where their relationship was headed._

"_All that fuss, big white dress, so many people... Think of the embarrassment Phil!"_

"_I think you will look beautiful."_

"_Will? It's not happening." She said defiantly, the look in her eyes telling him to stop it._

"_Sammie…" he moaned softly, then a thought came to him. "Hang on, you won't do it because you're embarrassed. That's the giving up way right?"_

_Sam frowned, confusion flooding her features. "Phil,"_

"_And I thought Sam Nixon always has to prove herself…" Phil continued, smirking a little._

"_Don't do this." She looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing where he was going with this._

"_Go on," his eyes flashed with a challenge, "I dare ya."_

* * *

**Hope you like! I don't know to carry on or not, so would appreciate feedback from you all :) Kelll xx**


End file.
